


Wish Fullfillment

by arandomshipper (Giveadogabone)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 'Normal' AU, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Love Confession, Not so pure Madoka, Pure Homura, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper
Summary: Homura just has one wish.  It comes true.  Madoka probably has a wish as well.  It comes true...???





	Wish Fullfillment

Homura was walking on sunshine. Living the dream. On cloud nine. Yesterday, she had summoned all her courage and finally confessed to Kaname-san, with absolutely no hope of any kind of good outcome, simply to get her uncontainable feelings off her chest. Against all logic and odds, the confession was a success! Of course, at the time (and even now, to a degree), Homura couldn't believe it. She had to reconfirm it over and over again. It went something like this:

\----------------------------------------

Homura waited on the edge of the roof, hands on the parapet, looking down at all the happy people below her, her face an unreadable mask, stoically steeling herself for the disappointment to come.

The sound of the door opening reached her ears, followed by the most beautiful voice in the whole universe. "I'm here, Akemi-san. What did you want to talk to me about?"

There she was. Homua turned to face her. Her goddess. Kaname Madoka. A creature so kind, so beautiful, so amazing, her very existence defied rationality. Homura struggled to maintain her mask of indifference as she spoke.

"Thank you for meeting me here, Kaname-san. What I am about to tell you may disgust you, but I beg you not to hate me for this."

"I could never hate you, Akemi-san. I know you're a good person. No matter what you tell me, I am sure you can't disgust me." Madoka smiled, the radiance of the goddess burning through Homura's composure.

"Kaname-san!" Homura's mask fell away completely, her voice rising in pitch, unshed tears gathering behind her eyes. She grasped Madoka's hand in both of hers. "I'm in love with you! Please go out with me!"

Madoka seemed stunned for a moment, but only a moment. She covered Homura's hands with her other one, and smiled even more radiantly than before. "Okay!"

Homura, who had expected a reaction of horror, possibly even fear, was at a loss. "No, um, when I say 'go out with me', I don't mean like friends. I mean like girlfriends."

"Okay!"

"No, um, like on a date!"

"Okay!"

"No, um, not like friends who are girls going on a friend date, like a romance date! Like l-l-l-lovers!"

"Okay! When do we go?"

Homura's state of disbelief was slowing down her thought process quite a bit, but eventually she was able come up with an acceptable answer. "Um, t-t-tomorrow? After school?"

"Okay! See you tomorrow...Homura-chan!" As Madoka walked away, a bounce in her step, Homura's eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed in a dead faint.

\---------------------------------------------

Homura's happiness was incalculable since that time, but it had inconceivably reached even higher heights now that they were actually on the date. This was unquestionably the greatest day of her life. She had gone to the movies...with Madoka! She had gotten dessert...with Madoka! She was currently walking through the park...with Madoka! Her happiness knew no bounds.

However, for all of that, it would be incorrect to say she was completely satisfied with just this much. Walking along with Madoka this close, she entertained fantasies of taking her goddess's hand in her own. She restrained herself as best she could. After all, even though she had taken great pains to impress upon Madoka that her intentions were not platonic, she wasn't entirely convinced that she had gotten her point across properly. There was still a chance Madoka didn't understand, and thought this was all innocent. Even if Madoka did understand her properly, someone so innocent wouldn't be ready for something like that this quickly. She didn't want to scare her new girlfriend off with something that lewd right out the gate. There would be time for that later. One day, they might be perfectly comfortable holding hands, and maybe even k-k-k-...she couldn't quite actually say the word, even in the privacy of her own mind, but that would be the ultimate, wouldn't it? Their faces coming closer and closer, until...She slapped her cheeks with her palms and shook her head side to side. Don't get ahead of yourself, Homura.

"Homura-chan?" That beautiful voice interrupted her internal struggle.

"Yes, M-M-M-Kaname-ch-ch-san?" Homura still had a bit of trouble referring to her girlfriend so intimately.

"This has been a really fun date, and I like hanging out with you like this and all, but when are we going to do it?"

Homura's smile froze on her face. "Do...it?"

"Yes. Do it. You know. When you **** and you take your ***** and **** on my *****, and then we ***** with-"

Madoka kept speaking for quite a while, but Homura's brain stopped receiving information as it struggled to process what it had already been given. Her eyes blanked out, a frozen smile on her lips, while images almost completely covered in mosaics danced through her head. Madoka was cut off mid-word by a sudden gush of blood from Homura's nose, immediately followed by her collapsing, unconscious.

"Homura-chan?! Homura-chan!" Madoka cried out in concern. She quickly examined Homura, and ascertained that she was unharmed, only sleeping. "Oh, well. I guess it's my place, then." Her eyes gleamed, and the fingers of the hands outstretched to grasp Homura twitched in anticipation. "Itadakimasu..."


End file.
